For some time now, hydrogen peroxide has been commercially produced by the cyclic reduction and oxidation of anthraquinones, especially alkyl-substituted anthraquinones. The working solution in the commercial anthraquinone redox process is comprised of the anthraquinone, the corresponding anthrahydroquinone, and a water-immiscible organic solvent. One of the limiting factors in productivity is the amount of anthraquinone that can be retained in solution through the cyclic oxidation-reduction process. To increase the maximum concentration of anthraquinone usable in such a process, considerable effort has been devoted to varying the organic substituents on the anthraquinone and the type of organic solvent utilized. The use of water-soluble anthraquinones to avoid working material solubility limitations has also been proposed. For example, British Pat. No. 834,264 and French Pat. No. 1,256,598 teach that the alkali metal, alkaline earth metal, and ammonium salts of anthraquinone-2,7-disulfonic acid could be employed to manufacture hydrogen peroxide. Unfortunately, such salts have somewhat limited solubility in water (i.e., .ltoreq.300 g/L) and thus do not offer any substantial advantages over the conventional organic solvent-soluble anthraquinones.